


once up on a time ? or once in to a time

by lazyfatcat



Category: the grey sheep
Genre: Multi, Other, Tentacles, because is suggested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfatcat/pseuds/lazyfatcat
Summary: the events are pure stew of reality, fiction and a pinch of flowering around the meniu





	1. faceing deamons

**Author's Note:**

> the events are pure stew of reality, fiction and a pinch of flowering around the meniu

..thats not a atractive title but! .. never the less thats the apple seed , the core of this old and modern forbiden fruit chapter ..never understood why the forbiden fruit was an apple , instead of a carrot on a second thought , ...owwww ..wait! the aple is the knowlodge .. and i was mistaken it for some sexual commparison 

harry poter whit his magic wand upp his Ms-Dos ,helped by his arch nemesis hermione granger  
or .. how to fix a bath electric connector whit a screw drive and 2 melons ...  
maybee .. just maybee a liitle gore ? like the crucifiction of some decapitated politic charaters ? hmmm  
aha! 5 minutes ago .. i was arguing whit a RELIGIOUS FANATIC , INDOCTRINATED BRAIN .. on the making babys theme .. inside their brains.. the sex act is for making slaves.. sorry, babys . no! absolutly not. having a carnal pleasure is for sport, health and bragging. no way for making a trilion babys, and destroying them , because lets be real.. education costs .. the world is allready full of tupidity ... noo the man must use the condom.. all on the man .. why the fuck , the man cant enjoy sex and the woman can ? because that shit of a cunt of a cock plastic bag , doesent helps the man pleasure .the modern medicine can prevent making slaves .. by circling around females .. why dont use that .. you say .. "drugs" .. fuck you and the ugly way .. the simple fact that you smoke , or take a aspirin, its allso a drug so fuck you underage child, if you trie to dogma me whit your visions and perceptions .. and yes im angry on this world . and i have solid reasons on keeping that anger , much more solid then my srew driver, was when was fixing the electric connector 

..ema watson whit a sex transplant .. huh i wold wish that every day , even if she hasnt massage melons .dont know the corect terminology , i could learnit, but i dont want too .. but what i know is that i like swicthes :) turn the lights on .. turn the lights off


	2. meeting deamons

.. while in the building making repairs the the electric network , a "strange" woman aproaces him , and asks , if he cant pass later while shes in the room, to fix a wall apliance . -i could doit now if you like.. responded the student .. -no, right now i cant go to my room, and i have couple personal things left on my bed .. , but later in the evening, if you have the time and will ..its quite easy to fix in my opinion.. so you wont lose too much time , but thats up to you ofcourse 

...the student smiled , hoping that he understood well what kind of wall apliance is about to fix , but fighting his deamons is not easy , and replied : -lets meet for a cofee before trieing to fix that small problem   
-ok, replied her . by the way, my name is Fe .. and this is my phone number , drop me a msg when you finish your works 

-thats no ordinary woman, thinked the student .. no ordinary woman wold give her fone number just like that .. that woman dogma , or deamon .. its one hard beastard to fight against


	3. fighting deamons - first blood

i read some were .. "Another kiss, just beneath the previous one. " :) and i remembered when i crushed one of my deamons .. another kiss on the wooden spear , just beneath the previous one on the tip of her spear ..soft worm hard spear ...the "guns" have their own souls and must be tounted and taking care of them no matter if its a spear or a pie

-Fe , i will punish you if you drop the soap on the bath flor .. and the sopa felt on the bath flor .. -thats one more electric connector that i have to fix now ! you devil of a woman ..and not only that , but i had to keep her tool in my hand whyle she was mourning something about something ..dificult job .. keep the screw driver.. fix her plug , taunt the melons , but! in the end a job well done .. no damages, all apliances in working order .. had a moment of "i dont have courage" to clean the tip of the spear of her white blood.. but that deamon is dead too now :) guns must be kept clean and sharp at all times !

she draged him by his screw drive in the bedroom .. like a master taking the dog out on a leash , and he left his ego, in that bathroom whit his tools , and stod like a little puppy to all her kindness and warmth , but like any other puppy .. the puppy wants to play whit the bone ! .. but the bone was too big for the puppy to carryit ..and the puppy just played whit the little bone .. , but the bone started to grow ! .. and transform .. in to a spear .. and the puppy jumped back , but allways whit the spear on his sights and hands .. -if you let go the spear , il make you a massage , said Fe ...ah , the puppys universal pleasure being scratched on the back ... but scratched on the back whit that bone ? .. hmmm ..swich the lights off ? ..maybee ..hmm .. wont the the first time , fighting deamons on the dark.. but , dont know


	4. Fighting Demons - to do list

Bite his lips while pulling her hair on the back , slowly pushing my chest on her inviting cest .. one hand slowly toying whit her magic wand , true the textile of the thin dress .. to feel the tip of the spear growing in my curious hand while pressing gently my own toy on her hips .. going slowly to the bed .. undressing her dress , leaving only the short on the bulky breasts .. pulling out my sword and rubbing them both in may hands whit breast bites ... Dropping her on the bed cock up waiting for more fights ... Tie ing her to the bed whit her eyes blindfolded ... And legs large spreaded like a gate who invites you in her forbidden garden and her spear and cest hils like the defence touers ... Dropping cloths .. and going from down to up whit small kisses and bites touching inocently his hard spear whit my body .. going up over the hils ... Conquering her chest whit toung and lips ..Hungry wet lips .. circling betwin her nipples and taunting his spear and forbidden entrance whit my hand .. taking my sword across his spear ..Across his flat abdomen ...Across his welcoming breasts ..Allmost near her mourning and tasty moths who begs my sword in .. by I'm the devil of tentation.. and as she is almost to enjoy a hard sword I hide it betwin her hills and un anounced i invade her brow eye whit a wet finger .. the spear is convulsing the body is bending the vest is losing a sound of pleasure and paine .. I'm down on her spear .. il brake that spear ..It's so hypnotising ..Begging me to bite her tip .. to massage his length whit my tounge .. il give it a small lips bite to the head of his cock ..While I put the second finger in her ass .. trusting back and forward .. left and right ..While snake ing my cock on her hips .. I pull out my hand go on top of her ..And start playing whit her soft and worm spear on my sword ..On my 2 diamonds slowly going to my hidden entrance ... She wants to invade me ..She tries to up her body ..but she is tied and I'm faster ... I bite her breast hard ... " Behave you noughty girl " I say to her .. behave and il make you a gift .. .. missbehave and il rape your cock whit my mouth , il suck the life out of you true your spear ... The temptation is big ... The forbident gate whit all his hotness or the mouth rape whit all his kinckness .. maybe this time she won't be forced to clean my chest of her white blood , and il clean her spear from inside out .. maybe .."behave ! I say .." while take ing her ass hard in my palm and plant my body in to her spear


	5. i did that too

i seen a "lady"today ...a verry boysh lady.. whit a long dong shape form betwin her hips .. "she"smiled when he noticed my hipnotyse eyes .. glensing under the table to her hiden treasure .she opened for a few seconds her legs.. the shape of her magic wand becomed even more visual .. and hide after her magic puting one leg on the other .. devil "woman" .. she made my "hard so dik " .. that i stoped in the first empty parching lot and masturbate like a animal .. was raining .. no one walking , no one parking .. flat cest.. still so apetisning .. all for eat .. i bet she like being eaten .. from her lips to her neck .. to her cest.. to her wandand in to her magic gate 

i wold have tied her arms to her long legs.. taste her icecon until he hardens , and take her in my toy while polishing her magic lamp whit my hands .. like only a man knows ;)

taste my own ding from her lips .. why only the ladys can enjoy that ? i wana enjoy too the other side of the coin

take her in my arms .. fell her breast on my cest .. her toungue on my mouth .. her 3 legs on my 3 legs , rubbing slow her 20cm hard feminity on my hard wand.. while she slowly and gentile opens my legs .. and take trips whit her knowing hands betwin my carrot and my gate .. , playing whit her wet fingers in circles teasing it .. pushing a finger gently in .. while biting my lips and covering my mourns whit her glorious cest .. fucking my ass whit two fingers .. rubing her dick on my dick .. puling out, and treating me this time like a lady.. whit kisses and touches.. whit toungs .. taking my "feminity" in her all knowing mouth , while fixing my legs on her sholders .. weting everything whit her mouth ..all natural lube.. puling out and open hard and large my strong legs.. plasing the tip of her spear on my hiden gate .. pusshing slowly the gates .. slowly but decisively .. ah .. the enemy is entering my castle .. i bite my lips.. i pull her breasts hard in my hands .. .. my legs start to shake easily .. and before i knowit my sweet enemy is in .. in a fraction of a second, before i know i become her sweet lady and she , my strong invader.. who pushes his spear centimeter by centimeter in my hot gate .. i feel my sword.. pulsations while she puls slowly out and touces my g .. such a releaf sentiment.. then poushes all back in .. faster this time .. my body arches under the invasion .. my spear bleeds the victory whit blood on my belly she rubs her fingers in it .. on my cest and in her mouth while she continues her back and forward invasion .. she smiles of victory .. she owned my ass .. i push her back .. she doesent understands my looks .. from the forst time.. but she understands everything when i roll and ofer her my back .. i want a intern and extern massage, in the same time   
.. she takes my hips strong.. this time , i have allmost no chance to escape .. and pushes all her might in to me   
i screem in the pilow.. of pain and pleasure.. she understands.. and puls out gently while kissing and ribung my back.. she puts a lot of lube this time.. and her cock in my ass feels godly her lively cock .. and her tandernes.. makes once more my dick hard .. so thats what females feel every now and them when they are invaded by manly tandernes.. or soft hardness ... i put myslef on my knees .. and start rub my spear.. she pushes my hand.. fermly and takes in her hand.. in her wet hand .. takes the head of my spear betwin her fingers.. and puls out the spear cloths ..slowly .. the spear vibrates her breath starts to become faster.. her movements faster ..she anchors on my hips.. and faster.. and faster.. and .. i pull out .. and push her on the back   
.. her eyes cries for liberation.. her breath.. is trieing to eliberate the words.. but she doesent have time for that .. i pull out her pink durex out of her dick.. kiss slowly from the knees .. on her hips.. while i massage her sac.. and wand slowly .. .. feeling the pulsations in my hands... i spit on her dick and rub slowly betwin my palms .. her breath becomes faster.. she is holding .. i take the head of her dick in my mouth and push the skin whit my lips until i feelit all in my hungry mouth and spirit.. i block her under sac chanel whit a gentile press of a finger, while i i start punishing her spear whit my mouth .. i lick the wooden stic,, i kiss the harden tip.. i taste the battle spear i keep her in check .. until she mourns: "i cant hold any longer.. pleas liberate me... " while she puls my hair .. i land a last kiss on her hypnotising carrot.. and stop her words whit my mouth .. and squish her spear whit my hand .. until i feel gluewiin my palms and on my skin .. until i feel her body trembling and relaxim slowly .. .. i use her cream to massage her solid breasts.. her flater than my abdomen i suck her toungue .. and bite her lips and take her in my arms .. now she rests.. whit her head on my cest .. while she gently touces my courageous body ..   
-lets make a shower .. i cant reach my back , il need some help .. DONT! drop the soap ! wee will end up in hell otherwise:)))

..who says that yaris is too small for nasty things ? :D


End file.
